PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Leukemia SPORE Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is to recruit and support new independent investigators in the field of translational leukemia research. To accomplish this objective, the CEP program will provide financial support, didactic training and mentored research training. The CEP will leverage Institutional strengths to recruit basic scientists and clinical investigators from varied disciplines to promote multidisciplinary translational research and will extend current efforts to promote diversity through the recruitment of women, minority and disabled faculty. To the following specific aims are proposed: 1. To recruit and support new investigators in the field of translational leukemia research. A total of $300,000 has been committed annually to support the combined CEP and DRP. We will fund CEP awardees annually at $60,000 per year. The awardees will either be junior faculty who are just beginning their research careers, or established researchers who are transitioning into the field of translational leukemia research. 2. To provide training and mentoring to junior faculty in translational leukemia research. CEP awardees will be mentored by a senior basic science and clinical mentor. In addition to mentored research training, CEP will work with new investigators to craft an individualized career development plan which may combine didactic coursework, patient care, and career skills tailored to their individual goals. 3. To foster inter-SPORE collaborations. We have established educational exchanges with our peer SPORE institutions to provide CEP awardees the opportunity to present their research and meet with the leadership at a peer Leukemia SPORE Institution 4. To promote participation of women, minorities, and disabled investigators in leukemia research. Dr. Cherilynn Shadding, Director of Outreach for the McDonnell Genome Institute at Washington University will assist with the recruitment, training, and retention of women, minority, and disabled investigators in leukemia research at all levels of training.